ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Ruminator
Empty behaviour: Anyone tried using anima on this? --LNDEnricO 06:58, July 16, 2010 (UTC Dual-boxed with 90SAM/WAR (Masamune) and a 90WHM/BLM alt. Zerg Sekkanoki+Konzen, Kasha into Fudo for double light. Then Fudo again, Meikyo Shisui and fudox3 for light x2. Keep up damage from there. Hardly a challenge. Took 3 minutes, and about 400 mp from WHM. Stephanox 20:57, September 11, 2011 (UTC) )easy fight if prepared. With this vnm less is more. i have soloed this 4 times now and still no katana drop. soloed as a 90nin/45dnc, used step and flourishes to stun some tp moves but mainly kept haste samba up, saving most tp for curing and healing waltz to get rid of the plague when he actually does land a hit. used eva gear capped eva and fully merited eva. slow and steady and you will win everytime. Very Just soloed on THF/NIN. Used RR GH Mounted champion atmas and an EVA set, this guy is a joke. Didn't take any damage, only time shadows really came down is when it used it's absorb buff TP moves, used Mighty Strikes but failed to hit me. used one cath temp item to erase slow, but nothing else. Full drops. Cerberus. Hiryo Easily duo'd with 2 Bst using Dipper Yuly. Not much to do other than alternate snarls to reward on time. Solo'd Last night as 90 NIN/DNC. I actually did'nt realize I had the Teir III pop. Must have missed that last time I killed the Teir II. So kind of a suprise. After popping and pulling to a safe area realized by his size I popped the Teir III. Was a silly easy fight. Kept Enfeebles up the whole fight. Only had Atma of the Harvester activated. Only took one hit the whole fight. Happened to be while Mighty Strikes was up and hit me for 900dmg. Negative whirl only hit for about 300dmg. So watch your shadows when he does the absorb attacks, and this guy is Cake. 30min fight. Stormcrow - Ifrit. This guy IS a cake walk just trio'd him RDM/nin DNC/nin MNK/nin... straight tank it can be done easy by a MNK/nin RDM/whm combo... This guy is no cake walk. We went with RDM/SCH COR/WHM SAM/NIN NIN/THF WAR/NINx2 NIN/WAR and nearly wiped right away. One WAR changed to WHM and we were able to get him down after about 30 minutes. We ended up taking him to the lake near the frogs, which you kite him around EASILY if you get in trouble. Negative Whirl does a ridiculous amount of damage. I didn't really feel like RDM/SCH + COR/WHM were enough to keep up with the healing duties. --Bleu Essentially duo'd this 90MNK/NIN and RDM/NIN with relative ease. Had a 90BLM/RDM there but he died to gigas aggro while running to where we had popped it. He helped with a few nukes while weakened but really didn't do much. With capped evasion skill, evasion merits and RDM debuffs this thing didn't hit me (MNK) very often. Having no mage /WHM for Viruna was annoying but still didn't make the fight difficult, just couldn't WS very often. Popped during blunt hour and tiggered blue !! with Spinning Attack. Heafoc Mitts and the Hachimaki dropped. Used RR, Gnarled Horn and Apocalypse atmas. --Madranta 05:34, March 6, 2011 (UTC) Done by 4: SAM/NIN x2, RDM/NIN, BRD/WHM. We kept slow2/elegy all the time on it which made it really easy to tank. However, it seems to spam TP moves anyway with only 1 SAM on it. Most annoying TP move was Negative Whirl Which strips shadows and deals 400-800 damage. This move also does slow but if you have haste it won't override it. We found that this NM is easier during Mighty Strikes as it doesn't use any TP moves and basicly only sits there and hits once every few seconds. Because Mighty Strikes resets hate on its primary target, RDM/NIN tanked it while SAMs try to get hate back. A SAM with loaded TP can usually get the hate back before Mighty Strikes wears. Overall 30min fun fight. Killing it with magic damage only failed. At around 60% all magic damage was about halved with critical resists occurring more frequently. At this point no single nuke was able to do regular damage. Not sure if it was time , HP or the amount of nukes that triggered it. Poison landed quite well so assuming that it wasn't just early raging. Failed to kill with NIN/WAR, NIN/WAR, BRD/WHM, WHM/RDM, RDM/WHM, WAR/SAM, THF/NIN and COR/WHM, we tracked it down to... the Gigas camp of all places and it didn't move so we had no choice but to pop it there, I recommend to anyone who ever attempts this to NEVER pop it in this area, we tried to pull Ruminator to a secluded corner not inhabited by Gigas but to no avail, about every 5-6 mins during the fight we would get aggro and they would have to be taken out or slept, wasting a lot of available MP by having to heal DD taking out aggros, not everyone was able to focus on the real matter at hand. Now... onto Ruminator itself... this guy has got to be the worst NM I've fought in a very long time... I noticed that having any form of support on tanks such as mambos/ninja's roll (for NIN tank), Evoker's/Minne (for PLD tank) would be rendered completely useless due to Trinary Tap (Every set of mambos I applied to the Ninja's were absorb nearly every 30 seconds, same for the COR), afterwards it would take about 4-5 dispels just to get the buffs off of it, it would also absorb shadows from the NIN's. At intervals during the fight it would use Mighty Strikes and completely decimate any form of mage who had been healing or simply debuffing him with one hit (1300+ crits) Myself, our WHM and our THF were all killed around 5+ times with this repeated method. Everything went downhill after one of our NIN's got hit for a 5451 Empty Cutter during Mighty Strikes, our remaining NIN had to tank him for 5 mins before the weakened one could join in again, but soon after both of them died due to a unpredictable 2 sets of Negative Whirls which completely wiped them, it then finished us off and depopped at approximately 18%... All the while, we kept getting multiple gigas aggro in this 68 minute fight, we were not able to fully utilize our mages MP, nor were we able to concentrate fully on Ruminator. Final word, if anyone finds him roaming the gigas area, I would recommend you DO NOT spawn him there, the aggros you will suffer will be devestating if you have no form of aggro control and also, bring some form of way to have hate re-established immediately on any tank you bring, Mighty Strikes will indeed cause you major casulties if hate control is an issue. Edit PS: I forgot to mention, I don't know if this is of any importance, but the Ruminator we fought had a shadow like the regular Voidwalkers, meaning it might have been a "HQ" version. --Xynthios 23:19, August 23, 2010 (UTC) *did a test run a few nights ago with 3 mages, pinned for about 20 minutes and got it down to 85%~, all magic was being resisted right off the bat, t4's for 2-300's, exited because we didn't have the time left to kill it using this method. were never in any danger, never got hit, it didnt use any tp moves, would recommend killing this with 4-5 good rdm/nin, blm/rdm, bst/nin, rng, cor, all with 120m+3 stones just in case it runs long JavelinX 06:29, September 7, 2010 (UTC) Very easy fight with a party of NIN/DRK, RDM/NIN, RNG/NIN, PUP/NIN, COR/NIN (everyone subbing NIN to survive Mighty Strikes, though the RNG did die twice because he refused to run). NIN kites around a fence while the RNG deals physical damage, and the PUP uses a BLM automaton to deal magical damage. RDM dealt DoTs and hasted/refreshed the NIN. Ruminator seemed to favor Winds of Promyvion over any other ability. Used Negative Whirl twice and Stygian Vapor about 5 times. Very simple fight, took about 30 minutes. --Rienfliche 05:03, September 22, 2010 (UTC) To avoid possible confustion about Mighty Strikes hate reset, once Ruminator uses Mighty Strikes, it only resets the hate of his current target, not the rest of the party. This means it will always go after the person with the player with the second highest hate on the NM, making it very difficult for the tank to pull hate back if you are using strong DDs. Just make sure whoever is assumed to be the second highest on the hate list to be ready be targetted for a few moments after Mighty Strikes is used. Also, on a side-note: he can triple attack. --Rienfliche 15:50, September 22, 2010 (UTC) Soloed by 85BLM/42RDM, using the wall though :<.. It only builds resistant to the damage it takes. Didn't see any actual resist to ThunderIV until about 25%, but I was alternating Bliz and Thunder with Light side ele dots. After about 25% I switched to Drown, Frost, Rasp and Aero V and Water V took about 2~3% a cast. The hard part is really getting it to wall. I have a -40% PDT set and it broke SSkin in 3 hits. So I recommend popping Mana Wall after Sskin breaks.. Reason being you have to run pass the Corpselights which aggro HP. Luckily it does hit some pathing issues otw to E-6 wall so you do get some breathers, but don't expect too much.. Oh and Stun when it pops to buy some time/room. I normally just have to pop a dusty elixir or lucid potion I if I don't feel like converting after undead mobs. The real challenge to this fight is getting it to the wall lol. Everything else is cake. I don't recommend inexperienced or blms new to soloing to attempt, because of it's rage timer. Overall a fun fight.. Only other thing you have to look out for while soloing is it's Stygian Vapor (Plague -3mp/tick tried use vicar's and cath and it didn't remove so Refresh just evened it out) and it's AoE move that hits for about 500~600.. but other than nothing else to worry about. Takes me about 40 min to solo and I have moderately decent gear.. Need moar Novio please :< Sushiroll Are we sure the katana drops from this NM? I'm currently 0/20 on it with TH4 every time.... --Rienfliche 03:34, October 6, 2010 (UTC) Fairly simple solo as 90BLM/45NIN, again using the wall. He seems to move a tad bit faster than Brooder, so unless you're experienced in pinning he'll likely take away a shadow during each of your spells cast. I didn't notice him double attacking at all like brooder does, however. So, keeping up shadows is relatively simple. If he uses a damaging AoE TP move, use drain to recover lost HP. 1/1 on the katana when all I really wanted was the heafoc mitts (which didn't drop...). Kaht 10:45, January 8, 2011 (UTC) Quite an easy solo as NIN/DNC 90. It was probably the "NQ" version the others were talking about. This nm did around 500+ on my nin but he didn't hit me very often, maybe 2-3 times the whole fight. I kept blind, para, slow up and threw up migawari whenever he 2 houred so I could be prepared for Empty Cutter which also never hit me. The majority of the time i had 300tp and five steps up, maybe I was over cautious. The real pain was Negative Whirl and his absorb which can go through shadows and take your shadows. For Negative Whirl I immediately did healing waltz (to erase slow ASAP) followed by violent flourish and then finishing of the combo with casting shadows. The fight took around 30 min, Atma: VV and RR. -- Kyen/Unicorn (LoneWolf18 10:15, February 2, 2011 (UTC)) Easy solo as 90 DNC/NIN. Gnarled Horn, Razed Ruins, Apocalypse Atma used. Played it safe and kept fan dance up full time, but never got hit with a mix of haste/evasion. Fight takes around 10 minutes or so.SoichiroGilg 14:58, March 27, 2011 (UTC) Solo as 90 BST/NIN using Merle (just because I had some and they were cheap). Razed Ruin, Mounted Champion, Ducal Guard atmas. I needed several zetas. Saved snarl for when he used Mighty Strikes. Used two +2 damage down axes and +1 ferine pants, no Anwig Salade. Drjohn 01:33, April 29, 2011 (UTC) Solo as THF/NIN Razed Ruins, Siren Shadow, Apocalypse atmas. Used 1 Catholicon, 1 Vicar's Drink, 1 Megalixer, 1 Dusty Elixer. Never had to use my 2hr. Was a fairly easy fight, only issue was negative whirl, had to put up with having 40/50 second recasts for a while, but wasn't a major issue with +136 evasion (After evasion bonus and atmas+ gear) and +17 evasion skill. Easy fight. (Some luck is involved depending on how many times he uses negative whirl as that is the only thing that ever did damage, if he spams it, may be harder to solo). Fairly easy duo for MNK/DNC and NIN/DNC. I (mnk) 2 houred at the beginning of fight (it was a for fun pop, didn't think we'd win). No temps used, just curing waltz III from me and nin. This NM seems to have low accuracy. Just kept counterstance up, dodge whenever I could, and kept perfect counter up when it was ready. Dropped gloves and head piece. Fight took about 5-10 minutes. Solo as PUP/THF with Soulsoother. I got this by accident trying to farm T2. It would have been easier with shadows- he did almost one-shot me with Empty Thrash. I had to deactivate/reactivate my automaton around 30% since it was out of MP. Got blue proc and full drops. --Nusayb (talk) 05:43, March 26, 2013 (UTC) Solo as DNC99/NIN49 Apoc, GH, MC atma's Keep shadows up at all times. Will likely be in the Gigas area. I linked one Giga and handled it just fine during fight with Ruminator. Only head piece dropped.